EXPELLED
by Romancedy
Summary: Lucy was expelled from her private school. Her father found out and had to send her to a school who allowed expelled students to finish their high school career. This school wasn't anything Lucy expected and it changed her life completely. She experiences drama, romance, a scared Loke, and fights between Natsu and Gray. GraLu/NaLu/One-sided LoLu. AU. *UPDATE 3/7/16*
1. Expulsion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover photo. The cover photo belongs to its original owner!

* * *

 **A/N:** This story actually has three genres: Humor/Drama/Romance. Lol. Enjoy. ;)

This will contain NaLu/GraLu/Slight LoLu and more couples are to come, loves! Also, expect some chapters to be random! Thank you!

* * *

|EXPELLED|

* * *

 **|Chapter 1: Expulsion|**

"Father is going to kill me," a young girl said to herself as she rode the bus home from school. She was a blonde-haired girl who was looking out the window sadly, her brown eyes expressing disappointment. "When I tell him about what happened today…" She paused. "I'm sure he will contact the school about it. He's done that many times before."

The yellow bus came to a screeching stop. The teenage girl shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears, extremely bothered by the ear-raping sound that could crack glass if possible. When the truck completely stopped, the girl got up and exited the vehicle.

"I hate that bus with a passion. Only if Father had the time to actually take me to school on his own," she said through gritted teeth. After that she nodded to herself and began to tread back home.

It took her about ten minutes to reach to her house. Well, it wasn't really what others would call a house. The structure was more of a mansion. The locals in town, along with the regal owner of the place, called it Heartfilia Mansion. It was the biggest, the neatest, and the most dazzling house that attracted people in their part of Fiore. The daughter of the owner loved living there, but sometimes she thought it was a little too much for a family of two and a handful of peasants.

When she entered the front yard, a group of maids and landscapers ceased doing their work. They looked over and saw their young princess enter before their presence. They smiled contently as they walked toward her.

"Welcome back, Miss Lucy Heartfilia," they all greeted her with a bow of respect. "We are all so happy to see you again."

The girl called Lucy smiled at her trusted employees of Heartfilia Mansion.

"Aw," she giggled, "It's great to see all of you guys, too. And didn't I tell you guys not to bow down to me? I'm not Father."

"But, Miss-" They stopped midsentence. "Alright, Miss Lucy. Whatever the lady wishes."

Lucy just smiled sheepishly at her father's servants and nodded. She was about to walk away until one of her servants caught her by the arm.

"Oh, Miss Lucy," she said quietly. "Sir Jude Heartfilia wants to see you at his office. He claims that it's urgent and he's not in a good mood as of right now. I suggest you go there now so he doesn't get even madder."

Lucy gulped silently from the thought of her father being mad. He always seemed to be mad but not really at her since she had stayed out of his way ever since what happened in the past. When it came to Jude Heartfilia raging, it was mostly because there were problems when it came to Heartfilia Konzern's economics. But Lucy knew that wasn't the case now because the Heartfilia Family had not been suffering from low coinage lately. What if he…?

"He probably got the phone call!" She subconsciously ran inside the towering interior, surprising her father's employees.

"Hopefully Miss Lucy will be okay," one of them said as they watched their beloved Lucy disappear in the house.

* * *

A middle-aged man was standing by his room's large window. He looked out of it and noticed that his servants were surrounding what seemed to be his daughter. He had an annoyed look on his face and he closed his eyes disappointingly. Yes, he was called by Lucy's private school somewhere in the richest part of Fiore. They had told him about Lucy's behavior from earlier today. He was very displeased about her inappropriate behavior and was going to do anything with his power over her to set things straight and clear.

Jude Heartfilia snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the main door open from downstairs. He cleared his throat and got ready to talk to his daughter about the phone call he got from earlier. He smoothed out his dress suit and took a deep breath to let out some steam. Then a knock was heard from behind the office door.

"Father, it's me Lucy," said the knock's owner.

"Come in," he replied indifferently.

The door opened, revealing a worried girl. She was reluctant about entering her father's office but she managed to walk in before his presence. She looked her father in the eyes and then stopped when she saw him scowling at her. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure and asked, "You wanted to see me, Father?"

He looked away for a moment and then looked back at her.

"Yes," he managed to say without showing signs of anger. "Young lady, you clearly know why you're here, yes?"

She hesitantly nodded, still slightly unsure if he knew about the incident from school. "Yes, Sir, I believe so."

"Well, this morning I got a call from your school saying you pulled a fire alarm." He turned around and looked out the window once again.

 _'He knows!'_ She thought to herself. Now knowing that her father knew about her small accident made her flush with embarrassment. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face so she could hide her mortified features. "That would be the case, S-Sir."

"Why?" He asked sternly, still peering through the large window. "I want to hear the whole story of why you did it."

"Well," she started. She paused for a moment to collect her fleeing thoughts. She never thought that telling the truth could be so intimidating. Lucy never got in trouble with her father ever since he told her to back off. That was not a good day for her. It's been so long that she forgot how frightening it was to see her father being mad at her. "The reason why I set the fire alarm off was because it was a… I did what I did because it was a dare." She looked down shamefully, feeling her father's angry gaze on her.

Jude looked at his daughter with livid eyes. He knew that Lucy knew better than to do something so foolish. He never thought a Heartfilia would ever do such a thing. He thought that what she did was preposterous.

"Lucy," he sighed as he walked toward her. "You were never raised to do such foolish things. You're a Heartfilia and a Heartfilia wouldn't risk her academic record to complete a stupid dare. You know better than to hurt your reputation; most importantly the _family's_ repute."

 _'Of course he would care about what other people thought about the regal Heartfilia Family. He's so proud that he would do anything to protect our family's name from nonsense. And of course, it's not like he cares about me,'_ Lucy thought again sadly. She looked back up at her father with apprehensiveness.

"At least your horrific act didn't do anything to harm your academic career."

Very typical with the school; they didn't tell Jude about the consequences that were pressed against Lucy. It was something that Lucy didn't want to tell her father but it had to be done.

"There's more than just a simple call from the school, Father." That certainly got the man's attention. "The administrators have _expelled_ me for my 'foolish' act and said that I have to go to this school where I have to serve my hours as a student there for four years. I have to register as a freshman again to complete those hours. Therefore, I have to start my high school year from the very beginning."

Jude Heartfilia's body and left eye slightly twitched, his heartbeat quickened, and he felt really warm from the pent up anger he had been feeling ever since he received news from the school. He was trying his best not to explode in front of his daughter. Instead he told Lucy to just get out.

* * *

It was now the evening at Heartfilia Mansion. The two Heartfilias were eating their dinners quietly. Ever since their discussion, Jude and Lucy haven't spoken to one another. Jude didn't dare talk to his daughter because he feared that he would lash his fury out on Lucy, and Lucy thought it was best that she avoided talk with her father because she knew that he would soon start yelling at her about how stupid she was to pull a lousy alarm. Even though Jude and Lucy didn't have the "perfect" father-daughter relationship, he would never call his daughter hurtful names.

"Lucy," he began, his voice calm yet stern, "I've talked to the school about the consequence they gave you. They said that there is nothing I could do to get you out of your situation. I may have saved you a thousand times before, but I'm afraid that my excuses for your behavior won't save you this time. It looks like that you will be going to that school tomorrow first thing."

"But Father!" She stood from her seat. "There has to be another way to get me out of this mess! I told the school that I was sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter, Lucy!" He tried to keep calm. "Like I said, I can't stop them from doing their job. I'm powerless when it comes to the law. You have to understand that."

The blonde-haired girl went quiet and looked down. She then sat down and picked at her food. She knew that her father was right; even the richest and the most powerful citizens of Fiore couldn't interfere with the kingdom's laws. She knew it, yes, but she didn't want to believe it.

"As for the school you're attending tomorrow," he started again after taking a sip of his water. "It's no ordinary school; it's completely different from what most are used to. It turns out that you're going to be _living_ there all four years, so, I expect you to pack your things tonight, okay?"

 _'What? I'm going to be living in a school?!'_ Lucy lied her head on the table, pouting. _'Why is this happening? This shouldn't be happening to a Heartfilia- Ah! I'm thinking like my father!'_ She sat back up and looked at Jude.

"Yes, Sir."

Later that night Lucy was getting ready for her big day. She packed clothes, a few photos, and money for school essentials. After that she climbed into bed. Lucy looked at her ceiling, thinking about how her life was going to change starting tomorrow. She was now regretting about what she had done. That was when she realized she had been hanging out with the wrong people at school.

"Assholes," she whispered to herself, curling up in the covers. About an hour later, the girl went to sleep.

* * *

"We're going to miss you, Miss Lucy. Four years is an awful long time," said one of the maids as she held onto the young girl's hands.

"I know that, but I will come back home before you know it, alright? I guess the good in all this is that I don't have to live here miserably. It's about time I can leave this place along with the horrible memories that reside in this very house."

The maid nodded sadly, upset that she had to see her beloved princess leave the home. Less than a minute after, the maid began to cry. When Lucy saw this, she too began to cry.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Lucy waved as she departed for the car.

The maid nodded and then waved back at Lucy.

The blonde beauty smiled at her father's servants before entering the car with all of her luggage. Her father nodded at her, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and the two left Heartfilia Mansion.

It took them about two hours to get to the school. The campus existed in Magnolia as well. After Jude dropped his daughter off, he left.

Lucy looked up at the building and saw the name of the school lettered on the wooden structure. 'Magnolia High School' it read. Under that sign was another sign that displayed four other names. They were Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus.

"Are those groups?" She asked herself.

As she was admiring the campus, a person out of the blue came into view. He was one of the administrators who ran the school.

"You must be new!" He said excitedly. "Follow me."

Lucy nodded apprehensively and then followed the young man.

"Before you can wander freely in the school, you must get your school schedule, Group, and your dorm number. I'll help you out with all of that, if you want?"

"That would be very kind of you, sir, um…"

"It's Jamie Bassett," he smiled.

She smiled back and followed him to the register area. The register area was crowded with students of all kinds. They were dressed differently from what Lucy was used to. And to Lucy's surprise, unique-looking symbols were tattooed onto most of the students' bodies that came in a variety of colors.

"Well here you are," Jamie beamed. "You register here, and all you have to do is give them your name and your grade. Once that's done, they will give you your schedule and Group's name along with your dorm number. It's as easy as that."

Lucy nodded and then did what was required. She told them her name and grade. They added her to the student roster and gave her her schedule and her other important items.

"I wonder if they're going to teach me the some of the material I learned back in my private school." She then looked at her Group name and saw that she was in _Fairy Tail_.

"Fairy Tail? Oh! This was one of the names on the sign."

She then walked out of the registration hall and ended up in the back. The back contained more students than it did back in the registration area. Some were signing up for activities and clubs while others were going to their Groups. She looked at the four buildings and tried to find hers. Her Group was in the far back on the right side next to Lamia Scale's building. Lucy walked to her Group and went inside.

The Fairy Tail Group was a mess on the inside. Papers, pencils, and books were scattered about the wooden floor. What also gained the blonde's attention was that there were two teenage boys in the middle of the room fighting. A pink-haired boy was pinning a black-haired boy to the ground, his face in his face.

"Take it back, droopy eyes! I can beat you in any fight!"

"Yeah right, slant-y eyes!" The dark-haired boy pushed the one kid off and moved next to Lucy, not noticing her. And what embarrassed her most was that he had no clothes on and was only wearing his underwear. Lucy blushed with embarrassment and scooted away from him. As she moved at a safe distance, a female with brown hair held up in a ponytail walked up to the half-naked boy.

"Gray, your clothes again!" She exclaimed.

"Dammit, why-?" He was cut off midsentence as he was tackled to the ground by the pink-haired boy once again.

 _'Oh boy,'_ Lucy thought. _'This is going to be a_ long _school year…'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I just got an idea and decided to make a new fanfiction! :D This time it's not Sonic the Hedgehog but Fairy Tail. I'm so excited because this is the first time I'm doing something other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyway, about the story, it's based on a RP my sister and I did back when we were younger. It's about a girl who gets expelled but she goes to a school who accepts expelled students to complete their high school career. She also has to live there! Amazing! Especially when it comes to Fairy Tail, right? Lol. The rest will be revealed in later chapters. I hope you like the first chapter! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! Bye!


	2. Enter Fairy Tail - Year One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **|Chapter 2: Enter Fairy Tail - Year One|**

Lucy stood on the left side of the room quietly, watching as the two boys try to pummel each other to death. She thought it was pointless and violent, but she also thought it was funny to see the two teens fight about absolutely nothing. It kind of reminded the young girl of her private school back at home. Some of the preps at her school fought about who had the highest GPA in the school. It kind of depressed her to think about home all of a sudden.

"Hello, are you a new student? I haven't seen you around here before," said a soft, cheery, feminine voice that snapped Lucy from her thoughts. The blonde turned around and caught sight of a girl who was about her height her age. She wore a maroon dress that reached to the ground, making her look elegant and beautiful. Her hair was a creamy-white color, very long, and it looked soft like silk. Not to mention that a small section of her hair was tied up into a small pigtail, making her look cute and friendly.

"Oh yes," Lucy smiled sheepishly. She held out her hand and said, "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm from another part of Magnolia."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," she giggled as she shook Lucy's hand contently. "My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira for short."

Lucy nodded and then had her attention back at the rough-housing boys who were still fighting. Now she began to think that their endless bickering was getting somewhat ridiculous instead of humorous.

"Why are they fighting?" Lucy asked. "Can't they get in trouble by a teacher?"

"They can if it gets severe," Mirajane said with a giggle. "But since their fighting isn't that 'deadly', Master isn't in the mood to stop it."

Lucy thought it was weird to have such a rule, but she didn't bother to complain.

"That's it," shouted the pink-haired boy as he charged for his opponent. "You're finished!"

"Bring it on!" The other yelled back while charging at his rival.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight. She knew the fight wasn't going to end well. She was concerned for the two boys, knowing that were going to hurt themselves. Mirajane, on the other hand, knew what was going to happen so she decided to retreat from the scene.

The two boys finally made contact with each other. The pink-haired one was pulling his opponent's hair while his opponent was scratching at his leg. That got the one known as "slant-y" eyes very angry to the point where he picked up the black-haired boy. As he had him over his shoulder, the pink-haired boy started to run forward, attempting to slam the one known as Gray against the wall. Of course, he did not notice Lucy in his path. Lucy's eyes widened. She was about to move but someone grabbed her before she could escape.

"Ah!" Lucy was in the arms of her savior. She shook her head slightly and then looked up at them. "T-thank you-" She slightly blushed and stopped midsentence when she saw who it was. It was a boy who wore shades with blue lenses. His hair was spikey and ginger, and his skin was beautiful and fair. Also, his attire was a simple green winter jacket with little bits of animal fur decorated around the hood.

"That was close; he could have hit you," he smirked charmingly. "You must be careful when hanging out with Natsu and Gray in the same room together."

"Uh, thanks for the friendly tip, um, yeah." She pulled away from him and smoothed out her clothes. 'Weird.'

"It's Loke, by the way," the boy said before he walked away.

Lucy was about to tell him her name but he disappeared before she could introduce herself. She shrugged it off and, again, looked at Natsu and Gray. Gray was lying on the ground, not bothering to move after the collision. Natsu was lying next to Gray and was covered with stray papers that were once hanging on the wall before he crashed into it with Gray. She also saw the same girl from before walk up to them, a beer bottle in her hand.

"Natsu, Gray." She took a swig of her beer before she finished her warning. She then continued. "If you guys keep up with this unnecessary fighting, Erza is going to come and break you guys up personally."

The two boys stood up as soon as they heard their friend say that name. They looked at each other and then looked away with a huff. The girl smiled and took another swig of her beer.

"That's more like it," she smiled contently.

"But you know that's not going to stop them, Cana," Loke scoffed. "They're just going to continue their little showdown until they actually see Erza step through that door."

Cana stopped drinking and glared at Loke. Loke just looked back and smirked at his friend.

"Thank you for doubting me, pretty boy."

While Cana was distracted from keeping the two apart, Natsu and Gray stepped away. Once they were out of her view, Gray gave Natsu an evil grin unbeknownst to his rival. The dark-haired boy picked up his rival by the scarf Natsu wore and threw him across the room. Natsu yelled as he flew about halfway across. Unfortunately to him, he was about to fly into a somewhat-oblivious Lucy.

"Watch out!" Lucy turned around after hearing the yell and her eyes widened. She was about to scurry but Natsu crashed into her before she could make a run for it. Lucy fell on the ground with a hard smack, and Natsu fell on top of her limp body. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened and what he was on. Gray, on the other hand, walked up to the two. He wanted to make sure that Natsu didn't hurt the poor girl.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Natsu yelled out as he scooted away. "I didn't mean to-"

"You idiot," Lucy cut him off. "Be careful! This is no boxing rink!"

She stood up and began to smooth out her clothes. She then looked at Natsu and decided to at least be nice and help him up. Lucy held out her hand and looked away. Natsu looked at the hand she offered and then grabbed it. He thanked her as he dusted himself off. Natsu closed his eyes and then looked at Gray, who was smirking with amusement, with angry eyes.

"Screw you, Gray!" Natsu shouted. "I thought we were finished.""

"Hell no," he huffed. "I wasn't going to let you get away with ending the fight."

Natsu growled at Gray's comment and shoved him. Of course, Gray chose to shove him back. Lucy backed away from their soon-to-be fight and watched with agitation.

"Oh brother, can you guys just stop?!"

Natsu and Gray stopped hitting each other when they heard her yell. They turned their heads and had their eyes fixated on an angry Lucy. If looks could kill Gray and Natsu would have died on the spot from Lucy's angry gaze. Gray sighed in defeat and stepped away from Natsu. Natsu was about to annoy his dark-haired rival with a snarky comment but decided against it because of Lucy. Lucy sighed with relief, thankful that she was able to stop the boys from starting another fistfight. Natsu and Gray were about to leave their Group building until a low voice stopped them.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, come here."

The two rivals turned back and walked in the middle of the room. They sighed and looked up at what seemed to be a balcony on the second floor of Fairy Tail. On the second floor balcony stood a very short man. He looked the age of eighty years and looked as if he had just woken up from a bad nap. He wore an orange robe and an orange hat while holding a wooden staff. Lucy saw this man and guessed that he was Fairy Tail's teacher and headmaster. Natsu and Gray groaned when they saw the little old man looking down at them irritably.

"Yes, Master?" They both said simultaneously.

"What did we talk about yesterday about fighting in the Group House?"

They were both silent at his question. Their reasons would be fruitless if they answered, so they just stayed quiet.

"If you're going to fight at least do it outside somewhere where you won't injure your Group members or others outside the House. Understand?"

The two boys nodded as they tried not to show any sign of irritation towards their mentor. Gray looked at Natsu and then lowly growled.

"You're lucky today, hothead-"

"Why you-"

"Natsu, Gray." The master was growing impatient trying to keep the two from going at each other's throats again. "I heard that Fairy Tail has received a new student today. Based on the roster her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Why don't you two show her around the House and the school grounds? Lucy Heartfilia, please do step and let these two goofballs know who you are."

It took Lucy a few minutes to realize that the master had called out her name. She looked around the house and hesitantly stepped forward.

"Hi, sir," she said shyly. She slightly bowed (a habit she developed) and smiled respectively. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well now, aren't you a fine young lady," he joked. Lucy was slightly uncomfortable about her mentor's comment but she tried not to let it bother her.

"Master Makarov." It was Mirajane. She walked up next to Lucy and smiled. "You know better than to say that to a student. Let's not make Lucy feel awkward on her first day," she laughed.

The master chuckled as he looked at his trusted student.

"Very well, Mira. Why don't you go with Gray and Natsu and show Lucy around campus? Those boys do need a chaperone."

"Aye, sir," she playfully saluted. "Let's go, you guys." Mirajane left the building with the other three trailing behind her.

The group was now outside. There were still students from other Group Houses signing up for after school activities.

"Alright, Lucy," Mirajane said enthusiastically. "I will show you which clubs the school offers. Now please follow me." Lucy nodded and followed her new friend to the activity area along with Natsu and Gray, who were still tense from their recent fight.

"As you can see here the school offers a handful of clubs/sports. Over there is the Martial Arts Club. The name is self-explanatory. The leaders and high-ranked members will teach you self-defense and other unique fighting styles." Mirajane kept walking and led Lucy to another part of the area. "The stand over there is the Arts and Crafts Club. They will teach you different art techniques and how to express your feelings through your art. That club is the second most popular in Magnolia High. And next to arts and crafts is the Book and Newspaper Club. Both of Fairy Tail's members run that club. You see the girl over there? Her name is Levy and the big guy next to her is Gajeel. He may look scary, yes, but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him," she smiled.

Lucy smiled. The Book and Newspaper Club sounded like her own kind of club. She would love to join the other two members of Fairy Tail with their love of books, but Lucy was a little hesitant about it considering that she had just moved in.

"Thank you, Mira," she softly laughed. "I will think about it. I just want to get to know the school a little more, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Wait, before you go I want to show you a club you would want to join!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to a stand that stood in front of Blue Pegasus' building. "I know you said that you want to wait before signing up for any clubs, but I would really like you to audition for Magnolia High's cheerleading team!"

'Cheerleading team? What?!' Lucy thought. Lucy had never thought of being in a squad full of girls who cheer, dance, and scream out encouragement. "Uh, er, you see, I don't think I'm capable for such a sport. I'm not that athletic or quick on my feet to be a cheerleader. Hell, I can't do a cartwheel," she laughed.

"Don't be silly, Lucy!" She laughed happily. "The girls and I will teach you."

Lucy's answer was still going to be a no, but the blonde didn't know how to decline Mirajane's offer.

"Mira," Gray said casually. "The squad doesn't need another team member, okay? If she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to. And besides she just got here. Give her a break." He mumbled other things quietly out of pure agitation.

'What got him so worked up?' Lucy thought.

"Fine, Mister Grump; I was just trying to make her feel welcome," she told Gray in a tone that showed a little hurt and annoyance. She then looked back at Lucy. "At least give it some thought, would you?"

The blonde-haired girl nodded with a smile and replied, "Of course I will consider it, Mira."

The white-haired beauty quietly squealed and hugged Lucy tight. "Thank you!"

"Guys, I think it's best if we leave. Lucy still needs to know where her room is. And should I not forget to mention that we will be having steak tonight for dinner," smiled Natsu. He was beginning to dreamily gaze out in the distance. "Yummy-"

"Idiot…" Gray muttered quietly. Fortunately for him Natsu didn't hear his remark.

"Sounds like a good idea. The finding my room part," Lucy laughed. She began to head back to her Group House with Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane following behind her.

* * *

Lucy was looking out one of the building's windows. It was dark and quiet outside. Some clubs were still out late at night doing whatever they offered in the club. As she tiredly gazed at the night sky, the blonde beauty yawned quietly, trying to not attract attention from her new Group mates.

"Lucy, right," said a voice. It was none other than Fairy Tail's Loke. He still wore his sunglasses although it was nighttime. He smiled at his new member and looked out the window with her. "Nice night, hm?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "What are you doing up so late, Loke?" She looked up at him shyly.

"Just thinking about things. Nothing important, though. You?"

"Same as you, thinking about things, despite it being important. I'm somewhat starting to miss home."

Loke looked at her and then gently smiled. "That's how all of us felt when we first moved here, but you'll get used to it as time goes by."

Lucy nodded. She grabbed her luggage that she left near the House's entrance and said, "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Loke-" What stopped her midsentence was when Loke took Lucy's suitcase from her by surprise.

"Here, let me help you out," he smiled.

Lucy blankly stared at him. She did not expect sudden kindness from one of the members (besides Mirajane) so quickly. She didn't want to decline his offer so she nodded. "Thanks."

Loke smiled at her one last time before he went upstairs with her suitcase. Lucy followed him until he stopped on top of the stairs.

"Oh yeah, girls dorm (obviously) and Room 24."

He nodded and began to head that way. Once he got there, he opened the door and placed her suitcase next to her bed. After that he stretched out his limbs. Lucy thanked him once again as she went to unpack things she needed for the night. As she was unpacking, the sound of metal hitting the wooden floor was heard. Lucy looked down and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"My keys…" She knelt down to pick them up. The key ring contained five golden keys and four silver keys. "It's been awhile since I used these to summon my Celestial Spirits."

After she said that she heard a loud thud. She looked up and saw that it was Loke. He knocked something down from stumbling back and it seemed he was breathing rather quicker than normal.

"You have Celestial Spirits…? That means you're a..."

"Is something wrong-?"

"I-I've gotta go," Loke said as he dashed out of the room.

Lucy stared as the boy left her alone. She was confused about his weird behavior. 'Why was he freaking out about my Celestial Spirits?' After pondering about it for quite some time, Lucy shrugged it off and then got ready for bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just like the show… in a way… right? XD I'm trying to keep some of the content the same while the rest of it is AU. Lucy has finally met some of Fairy Tail's members. She finds her new home warm and friendly but at the same time she misses being at her own home. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just remember that this is still the beginning; the story should get better later on. I hope. XD I'm hoping that this story is enjoyable and at least humorous to some of you. I just want to get you guys to laugh. Also, like I said before, this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. Take it easy on me a little… BUT _constructive_ criticism is allowed. Not harsh but helpful criticism. Thanks! _PS. SORRY FOR THE DIALOGUE. IT'S JUST IMPORTANT INFO_. XD Goodnight! Thank you so much for the Favs and Follows! It means so much to me!


	3. Start of Something New

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far. I guess I'm doing okay with this fandom. :) I'm so happy right now. I'm speechless! X3 Well, if there are any mistakes in the story that deal with Fairy Tail, let me know! XD But since this is an AU it's probably fine.(?) Still… let me know if you need me to change anything. I'm completely fine with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ;) P.S. I've decided to change the name of the chapter/episode.

Also… Thank you for the Favs and Follows! It means a lot!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **|Chapter 3: Start of Something New|**

It was very early in the morning. The sun was making its way up the horizon and the birds of Fiore were chirping, waking up nature with their beautiful tunes. As the sun finally made it to its typical position in the sky, its warm, bright rays touched the blonde's fair skin with its warmth. She stirred awake after realizing that the sun was making it hard for her to continue sleeping. She woke up with a yawn and gave herself a few moments to stretch out her stiff joints.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. "I never thought I would have such a good night sleep on the first night. Man, wasn't I comfortable."

"Yeah you were," said a low, squeaky voice.

Lucy's eyes widened, shocked to hear _another_ voice in the room with her. She didn't hear or see anyone enter her room last night besides Loke, who had helped her move her stuff in, but he left right after. She was surprised that anyone in Fairy Tail would do such a thing. _Breaking and entering_. Lucy hated it when people broke that rule. Let it be known that Lucy wouldn't allow anyone to leave without a few broken bones after breaking into her private space without permission. The blonde girl slowly turned to where she heard the voice. Her chocolate orbs were burning with fury, but when Lucy saw who was in the room with her she was dumbfounded.

"W-what?! Who are you?! You can talk?!" So many questions she had for this little creature due to nervousness.

Sitting right next to Lucy was a small cat. His fur was blue and he had big round black eyes. His nose was twitching happily and he smiled as he saw the girl panicking about him having the ability to speak.

"Of course I can talk," he laughed. "Haven't you seen a talking cat before?"

It's obvious she hadn't based on how she reacted. Lucy just sighed and studied the blue cat with inquisitiveness while softly poking it. What kind of demon was it?

"Um, cats can't talk so what kind of cat-like creature are you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm an Exceed. It's a type of creature who looks and acts like a cat, but the difference is that we can talk. We also have special abilities that make us all different from one another, well, kind of. Most of us know this type of magic called Aera. Do you know what that is?"

Lucy gave it some thought and then nodded. "It's magic that enables you to fly, correct?"

"Exactly," the Exceed nodded with a smile.

It went silent between them after their small discussion about being an Exceed and performing Aera. That was when Lucy, again, realized that the blue cat had snuck into her room late at night. She frowned at the thought and then looked at the Exceed with eyes that can pierce through one's soul if it were possible.

"Why the hell are you in my room, cat?" She asked bitterly. "You should know that it's rude to break and enter into someone's room like this."

The blue Exceed gave Lucy a cheesy grin and then replied, "I have my reasons, don't worry. Okay, so my best friend Natsu was sleeping restlessly last night. He kept moving around, knocking the pillows over, the sheets over, and then _me_ over three times! I couldn't risk losing sleep so I decided to crash with another student. All of the boys' rooms were locked in our dorm so I had no luck there. Then, I realized that my only option left was the girls' dorm. Everyone but your room was locked so I decided to spend the night with you!"

"Uh-huh…" _'I must have forgotten to lock the door after Loke left. Dammit!'_ Lucy thought to herself. She continued to examine the creature in front of her. She wanted him _out_. She stood up and grabbed the blue cat by his green bag he wore around his neck. He began to squirm and kick as she did so.

"I never want to see you enter this damn room again- Ah!"

Standing in front of Lucy was Natsu. His pink hair was very shaggy. Some strands of his hair were pointing one way while some of the others were poking in another direction. What stood out the most was his scaly-looking scarf. How long he was standing there was what the blonde beauty wanted to know.

"Natsu," exclaimed the Exceed. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"There you are, Happy; I was looking all over for you. I noticed you've met our new Fairy."

Natsu noticed that Lucy was holding Happy by his green pouch. He gave the situation some thought and then took Happy away from her grasp. Happy crawled out of his best friend's hands and climbed on top of his head.

"What were you doing with Happy?" He frowned at her. "It looked like something serious happened here."

Lucy sarcastically laughed and then glared at Happy, who was "innocently" smiling at her.

"Your little friend here snuck into my room last night without asking," she started calmly, though she really wanted to burst with agitation. "And I would appreciate it if you keep him away from my room, okay? I'm really strict when it comes to people invading my personal space."

Natsu blankly looked at Lucy and then at Happy. The two friends shrugged and looked back at their new housemate with a smile. Natsu laughed as he gave her a nod, letting Lucy know that he understood her wish.

"Thank you, Natsu," she smiled. She was surprised to remember the pink-haired boy's name in such a short while. Well, he did make a _big_ first impression on her along with Gray because of their constant fighting.

* * *

Finally getting her last boot on, Lucy stood up. She walked up to a mirror that came with the room to check her appearance. She wore a white sleeveless button-up shirt with strips of blue outlining the edges and a short blue skirt that was held up by a brown belt. When she liked her selection of clothing, Lucy nodded to herself with a smile. She turned around to grab her handbag. Lucy also saw her keys she put on the nightstand. She was contemplating whether or not to take them with her. After a few minutes of pondering, Lucy took her keys and went for the door.

As the young girl entered the hall she bumped into Gray, recoiling backwards from his strong frame.

"Oh hey, Gray," she greeted with a smile. She then blushed from embarrassment when she realized what she had done. "Sorry for not watching where I was going."

He sighed and gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It's fine. No harm done." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Say, are you heading downstairs for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I am," she laughed. "Oh, and I was thinking about touring around the school a little more after. Do you mind showing me around?"

Gray slightly blushed and smiled once again, flattered that the new girl wanted him to show her around campus. "Sure, Lucy."

Lucy laughed joyfully. Once things were settled, the two groupmates headed downstairs to have their morning meals. As the two Fairies were walking downstairs, a plate dirtied with food flew past Lucy. She suddenly backed up into Gray which resulted with another apology. They looked around to see if the coast was clear, and carefully entered the dining area. What startled Gray and Lucy the most was when they saw the dining area covered in food. It was on the floor, all over the table, on the walls, and on the ceiling. And in the middle of it all was Mirajane, who was cooking breakfast for the house happily, and a few other Fairies.

"Mira," Lucy exclaimed. "What happened in here?"

"Oh! Hey, Lucy and Gray. You just missed a big food fight between Natsu and my brother," she giggled. "It was very intense. You should've been here."

"Thank God I wasn't," Lucy muttered.

"Tell me about it," Gray agreed.

Mirajane laughed once more as she handed two other group members their morning meals.

"Enjoy, Alzack and Bisca."

"Thanks, Mira," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other when they thanked their friend in unison and then blushed while smiling.

* * *

Lucy and Gray picked a place to sit at the table. She greeted the two known as Alzack and Bisca and left them alone to commune with each other. The blonde then saw Loke sitting a few seats away from her. She smiled and greeted him, which caused Loke to jump out of his seat abruptly and walk out.

"All of a sudden he's avoiding me. Why?" Lucy asked herself quietly.

A few minutes later, Mirajane came back with three more plates in hand. She gave the two to Lucy and Gray while the other one was saved for Natsu. She placed that plate on the table after she called for the pink-haired boy. When he heard his name, Natsu came running in the dining area with incredible speed along with his Exceed Happy.

"Food!" They both yelled with a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Such pigs," Lucy said with a nervous smile. "Did a _dragon_ raise them?" She joked.

"Actually, yeah," Gray replied. "Natsu's father was a dragon named Igneel. When Igneel supposedly left, Natsu was left alone without knowing where his father went and later came here to continue his education. And the only thing he has left of Igneel is that scarf he wears. There was never a day I saw Natsu not wear it."

Lucy was amazed when she heard Natsu's story. She actually found it to be inspiring because his father, someone he looked up to and loved his whole life, left him without notice. Although Natsu's story showed his bravery, Lucy still felt bad for him. Natsu's father kind of reminded her of her own father. They both left, one physically and the other mentally. For the first time in years, Lucy felt like she wasn't alone. But she began to wonder if Igneel had a reason to leave.

"Wow, I never thought that someone like Natsu would lose someone so dear. He doesn't really seem bothered by it."

"Yeah," Gray nodded. "And I kind of envy that. He can let go of something with no problem."

"Did something happen to you before you joined Magnolia High, Gray?" Lucy asked with a sympathetic look.

Gray wasn't the type who would share his feelings with other people; especially if it came to people he recently just met. He frowned a little and then looked at Lucy, who was smiling sheepishly at him.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," she quietly laughed.

The black-haired boy looked at Lucy once more and then gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks for not-" Gray's sentence was cut off when his face was smacked by a flying egg. The yellow yolk crawled down his now scowling face. He looked to his left and another egg was thrown at his face.

"Got'cha again, Ice Queen," Natsu winked as he ate the last bits of food. "I can't believe you fell for that twice-"

 _Smack!_ Gray punched the pink-haired boy in the face. Lucy, who was left behind a few seats down, covered her mouth with her quivering hands. She was shocked about how fast Gray snapped at Natsu. Will she ever get used to the violence they brought in the house? Only time can answer that. As Lucy was watching, the blue cat from earlier sat on the table next to her. She looked at the one who accompanied her and frowned at him when she realized he had an amused look on his face.

"Please stop them, Happy. They're going to bring the house down if they keep this up."

The blue Exceed shook his head and replied truthfully, "Nothing can stop a fight between Natsu and Gray, unless you're Master Makarov or Erza."

"Then where are they when you need them?" She groaned to herself.

Happy just laughed as the concerned Lucy worriedly looked back at the boys. Lucy was really worried about their current situation. She kept telling herself that the two will be okay with sorting things out later on, but as she saw how the two felt for one another, Natsu and Gray seemed to be an impossible pair for that sort of thing to happen. Lucy was about to stop them, but a green-haired Fairy decided to do so before her.

"Enough, you two! This unnecessary fighting has to stop." It was the one who was known as Bisca Mulan. She was one of Fairy Tail's top students along with her "best friend" Alzack Connell. "I and the rest of the house had enough of your atrocious fighting. Just stop!"

The two students looked at Bisca and then at each other. They both sighed disappointedly as they separated. Gray sat back down next to Lucy as Natsu sat back in his original seat. Happy smiled and sat next to his friend once the fighting was over. Bisca sighed and smiled contently after she was able to cease her friends' repetitive fights.

"That was great, Bisca. Glad you can finally shut them up," Alzack smiled as he had splotches of pink on his face.

"Thanks, hon," she winked at her friend as she finished up her breakfast. "Just happy it's over. This place needs to have peace and quiet every once and awhile."

Lucy and Gray were walking in the school's main yard where they had people sign up for clubs. It seemed like more people enrolled in Magnolia High because the yard was packed with more students. The two housemates had to maneuver through the crowd carefully without bumping into anyone. They were finally able to find a place with less people to worry about. Gray inhaled and then exhaled, grateful that they were able to avoid the busy crowd.

"Where would you like to go, Lucy?"

The blonde thought for a moment and replied, "I really want to see what the Book and Newspaper Club is about."

Gray smiled and nodded, motioning his new friend to follow him. Once again they had to cross the sea of students. The raven-haired boy grabbed Lucy's hand to prevent her from getting lost in the horde of disciples. Of course, Lucy faintly blushed as soon as their hands touched for she never held a boy's hand before. As soon as they found an empty space, Gray let go of Lucy's hand and walked up to a stand. The stand was covered with the school's weekly newspapers and novels of all kinds. Behind the stand was a blue-haired girl reading a book. She wore glasses and a simple orange tank-top with white lace outlining the edges. It took her a few seconds to notice the two Fairies.

"'Ey, Gray! You haven't been waiting long, have ya?" The bluenette asked sheepishly.

"Nah," he laughed. "You're fine, Levy. By the way, Lucy this is Levy McGarden, the club's president, and Levy, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's new student."

Levy gasped with excitement and jumped up with a big smile. She walked from behind her stand and looked up at Lucy.

"Oh my God, it's nice to meet you, Lucy! Fairy Tail hasn't received new enrollments in a while. It's great to finally have a newcomer."

Lucy laughed and replied, "It's great to be here. I'm sure I will have a great time in Magnolia High."

"You will! The education system is great and the clubs here are worth joining; especially the Book and Newspaper Club. We take pictures for the school's newspaper and we have little meetings I like to call Book Talks. It's where the whole club picks an individual book and later talks about it after reading it. I'm so excited!"

The new student smiled at Levy's excitement for books. It was actually nice for Lucy to find a place where she can express her love for books and writing. She knew she would be happy and feel accepted in a club where she could connect with everyone.

"I guess I will join," Lucy finally decided with a smile. "Sign me right up, Levy!"

"You got it!" She hugged Lucy, who had no time to react, and then went behind the stand again. She bent over to pull out papers and placed them in front of Lucy. "Here you go, Lucy. Just sign here while I go find Gajeel for the club's pamphlets." She asked the two to watch her workspace and then headed off to find her partner.

The girl laughed as she took a pen from the stand to sign up for the club. She liked Levy already. Her enthusiasm boosted up Lucy's confidence and motivation. She knew she'll do fine at Magnolia High. She felt a sense of belonging. The people she acquainted at her guild were generous people who were warm and welcoming. Despite Loke suddenly avoiding her and the fights between Natsu and Gray, she knew it was like home to her. She couldn't ask for more.

After Lucy signed herself up, she turned around to face Gray, who was gazing in the distance. He took notice of her staring at him and faced her. "Oh, you're done?"

"Yeah, and all we need to do is wait for Levy with the information, I guess."

There was a moment of silence between the two after. It was beginning to become awkward so Lucy looked away. She decided it was best to get to know Gray since they were housemates and all. Lucy was kind of curious about what Gray did to become an expelled student.

"Gray?" Lucy said as she got his attention once again. "What did you do to get here?"

It seemed as if Gray's body had stiffened up from Lucy's question. Her question brought back a few memories he had forced himself to forget for the past year. Violent, tragic, and regretful memories were once again being seen. He slowly looked at Lucy and saw that she was beginning to grow uncomfortable from the awkward atmosphere. He had to decide quickly if he was going to answer her or brush her off.

"Well, I-"

"Finally I found you guys. When you left to look around I decided to follow you." It was Natsu and with him was his friend Happy. The pink-haired boy walked up to Gray and Lucy and continued, "I hate registration week. It's so annoying."

Gray agreed with his rival by nodding and then looked away. He was still thinking about the question Lucy had asked him. It had been a while since Gray had last thought about why he was in Magnolia High, for the memory was too painful for him to even want to remember.

"I'm back with the pamphlets, guys!" It was Levy coming back with a stack of papers in her arms, and following behind the bluenette was a tall guy. He had long black hair and his face seemed to wear a gruff expression. To add on, his face was covered with silver piercings. "Oh, and this big guy here is Gajeel."

Lucy smiled and waved at the tall teenager but he just stayed quiet. Levy took a pamphlet and handed it to Lucy with a smile, explaining that the meeting information was all in the pamphlet. The blondie nodded as she took the informative paper and read through it.

"Thanks, Levy! I'll be sure to come to the first meeting," Lucy said as she waved her soon-to-be friend goodbye. She walked up to Gray and smiled at him asking, "Can you show me where the actual school is next? I just want to know where I'm going before the first day of school."

Gray nodded as he began walking forward. Lucy followed him and invited Natsu to go with them. Of course, the bubbly Fairy was obliged and accepted her invitation.

The three students spent an hour touring around Magnolia High. The main building where class hours took place was bigger than Lucy's private school. Lucy asked why and Gray answered that it was because not _all_ students in Magnolia were expelled. Students often enrolled because Magnolia wasn't a school for only the expelled but also accepted those who wanted to become _stronger_. Stronger? What did he mean by that? Lucy decided to shrug it off and ask about it later.

"Well, that's all I have to show you," Gray said.

"Thanks a lot, Gray. I really appreciated the grand tour," she replied jokingly.

The raven-haired student smiled shyly and then looked away. Unbeknownst to the two, Natsu was grinning at them. He wanted to say something to embarrass both Gray and Lucy but the upbeat boy kept it all to himself. The silence between the three was disturbed by two growling stomachs. Gray turned to look at Natsu and Happy, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're hungry," Natsu admitted with no shame. "Can we go eat somewhere?"

Lucy smiled and said, "I'll treat you guys to this diner I saw on my way here, if you'd like? I think it was on campus property."

"Oh!" Natsu jumped up. "I know what you're talking about. I love that place so I have no problem." He then turned to Gray and smiled at him with a half-lidded gaze. "Are you in or are you out, droops?"

Before he nodded with approval, Gray smacked Natsu upside the head and took the path that led to the diner. Of course, Natsu was about to go after him, but Lucy prevented him by placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," she smiled. She softly continued, "And besides, I enjoy you two more when you're not fighting."

What Lucy said blanked Natsu's mind. He felt the tension go away and the thought of punishing Gray was unnecessary to him. He had no idea why. It just happened. Maybe it was because Lucy didn't scold at him about it like all the others did when it came to his and Grays's fighting.

The pink-haired boy just laughed and grinned at the blonde in front of him. "You're a weird one, Lucy, but I really like ya. You'll definitely fit in with us!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed happily.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Gray asked from afar.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked at the agitated boy and then smiled sheepishly. With a smile on his face, Gray's opposite ran up to him and smacked him upside the head. Gray growled and chased Natsu until they got to the small restaurant. Even though those two constantly fought a lot, Lucy noticed that those boys shared something small. It was faint but she saw it. She also realized that meeting those three was a start of a new friendship. A real and special friendship she never had.


End file.
